Senate
What is the purpose of the Senate? The Senate is supposed to represent the interests of the individual States in the federal government. Since the passage of the Seventeenth Amendment in 1913http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Seventeenth_Amendment_to_the_United_States_Constitution, Senators have been directly elected by popular vote. Therefore the States are no longer represented in the federal governement. There have been calls for repeal of the Seventeenth Amendment to restore State power. However, there are more problems than can be fixed by repeal. Repair requires the passing of a new amendment. Problem 1 - There is only one Senator in each election. Most States are almost evenly divided between the two parties which means half the voters aren't given a voice in the Senate. Problem 2 - There are two Senators per State but there are three classes. Therefore Senators in any State are elected in two out of every three elections. Problem 3 - Senators are elected directly by popular vote. Therefore the States have no voice in the National government. The people are represented in both Houses of Congress. Problem 4 - The States are not represented in the Executive and Judicial branches of government. Problem 5 - The two Houses of Congress constantly fight with each other. The compromises they do create are unsatisfactory for almost all concened, especially the taxpayer. Solution to 1 and 2 - There should be six Senators per State. Two Senators in each class (elected every two years). Both Senators would represent the entire State, not half the State as is currently practiced. Senators will be elected in every election cycle. There will be no more skipped cycles. Six Senators in 50 States will yield a Senate size of 300. Solution to 3 - Repeal the Seventeenth Amendment. Governors will nominate three Senators to the State Legislature during each cycle for six year terms. The Legislature will have 30 days to elect two Senators from the three. If two are not chosen, the governor will elect two from the three. The Legislature may recall a Senator at any time on a two-thirds vote. To fill vacancies, the Governor will nominate three Senators to the State Legislature. The Legislature will have 30 days to elect a Senator from the three. If one is not chosen, the governor will elect one from the three. The replacement will not serve a six year term but will complete the term of the vacancy. Solution to 4 and 5 - The Senate should be removed from Congress. The House of Representatives shall be responsible for creating laws. Laws approved by Congress Overriding Presidential vetos will still require a two-thirds vote by both Houses. The purpose of the Senate will change from passing laws to guardian of the States. In return for giving up law passing power, the Senate will gain veto powers over the Executive, Legislative and Judicial branches. In effect, it will be a fourth branch making the government tetrahedral instead of triangular. The Senate will, on a two-thirds vote, have veto power over Executive Orders, Judicial Rulings and laws. It will also be able to negate past actions but always requiring a two-thirds vote. Category:Senate Category:Government